Welcome to the Commonwealth!
by jimmyj2
Summary: Didn't know how to start this and the first chapter is a update. The REAL first chapter is going to be posted tommorow.
1. Update of events before the story

_Hello! Since google decided to create a new account for google I now cannot access my old account! I don't know the direction im going to go with this story and I am going to go off of information I learned from a free weekend of Fallout 4 (3 days) and watching the regular programming block of cartoon network. So this story is going to be bad unless im able to buy fallout 4 (if anyone wants to donate a steam key for it I will appreciate it (wow look at me now im begging for stuff like other people asking for donations or people with 10-20 subscribers on youtube.) and also shout you out in one of the chapters(which in that same chapter I will announce I will not accept donations.)) This is just a update. I dont knle where to go with this story but, I will start the first chapter tonight._


	2. Chapter 1 THE MACHINE

_**A/N THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK! I HAVENT SEEN WE BARE BEARS IN MONTHS AND I AM WRITING FROM WHAT I PLAYED WHILE PLAYING FALLOUT 4 DURING THE FREE WEEKEND (SOMETIME IN JUNE) SO THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WILL MOST LIKELY BE BAD ONES! SO IN THE FUTURE I WILL REMAKE THE CHAPTERS YOU GUYS THINK ARE BAD! SO YEAH. **SO SIT BACK, RELAX, AND **WATCH ME FAIL AT WRITING SOMETHING I PARTIALLY KNOW ABOUT. A/U END.**_ Chapter 1-The Machine

This unique tale begins at a school, to be more specific a college in the bay area of California. A girl by the name of Chloe was just finishing her last class for the day.

"Chloe can you come to the science room please."

After the bell rang signaling the end of the day, she went down to the science room to see a giant machine.

( ** _A/N I CANT THINK OF A PERSON TO SAY TO INTRODUCE THE MACHINE SO IM COMING UP WITH THE MOST BASIC NAME POSSIBLE, BOB. _**YOU KNOW WHAT THIS NAME IS. **_ITS BAD! A/N END.)_** "Hello Chloe." said Bob.

"Woah! Bob did you build all of this?"

"You are correct Chloe!" said Bob.

What does it do bob? said Chloe questionably. It creates a portal to go to different places at different times also at different timelines. Woah! said Chloe astonished at this amazing discovery. "So it can be used as a time machine and a way for interdimensional travel?" said Chloe excited about this machine. "Exactly! someone gets the prize!" said Bob in a jokingly manner. Then, Chloe heard her phone vibrate in her pocket to see it was a text from grizz on pandas phone. "Hey Chloe, mind if we come to your school?" she held off of a response to ask Bob. "Hey Bob?" asked Chloe. "What?" responded Bob. "Can a few of my friends come to see the machine?" asked Chloe. Bob answered by saying "As long as they don't touch anything on the machine.". Chloe looked back at her Phone to see that Grizz make 15 texts saying "Hello?". Chloe texted back saying "Meet me in the science room."

After about 23 minutes waiting the bears came. When Bob saw them he was screaming "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHY ARE THERE BEARS HERE!?" Chloe simply responded "These are my friends.". "YOU CANT BE FRIENDS WITH BEARS! THEY CAN ONLY WALK ON 4 LEGS AND THESE ARE WALKING ON 2 AND THEY WOULD MOST LIKELY KILL YOU AND-" Grizz interupted him saying "Uh, excuse me sir but, we are not going to hurt anyone. We just came down here to, see our friend, Chloe and-" before Grizz stopped his sentence and looked at the machine in astonishment. "Woah! This is the BIGGEST peice of metal I've ever seen!" said Grizz in astonishment. Panda and Ice Bear also being the same way astonished as Grizz. "What does this do Chloe" Panda pushing a button on the machine. Everyone but, Bob was in the machine when Panda pushed the button. "The machine started whirring while Bob was trying to disarm the machine yelling "PANDA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" while rapidly flicking every switch to attempt to disarm the machine. The last thing they heard bob say was "HERE TAKE THESE" as he threw interdimensional headsets so he could communicate with them as they flew threw the portal before itmfinnaly closed. The thing he saw on the machine was the world that was parallel to ours but, stayed in the 1950s style ever since the 1950s. Earth Dimension 195. On the day of October 26, 2077 at aproximently 8:00 A.M.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1!** **( _A/N WELL THAT IS MY BEST ATTEMPT AT A STORY OF A TV SHOW I HAVE BARELY SEEN IN A WHILE AND A GAME I PLAYED FOR ONLY 3 DAYS. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO WRITE ABOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ITS GOING TO BE IN THE OTHER UNIVERSE. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER BECAUSE I KNOW A LITTLE MORE ABOUT FALLOUT 4 (WELL GREAT JOB NOW I SPOILED IT!) THEN WE BARE BEARS AT THE MOMENT. SO IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTERS BAD. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS STORY. THANKS! A/N END.)_**


End file.
